fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions
Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions is the fifth game in the Paper Mario series, which is under development by Electric Enterprises. It is planned to be released December 2013, hence the holiday logo. PMAD will have new partners, new bosses, and new items. Maybe even new enemies? Nintendo eShop Description You've destroyed Bowser in Paper Mario '64. The Shadow Queen went down the drain in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Dimentio and Count Bleck vanished in Super Paper Mario. And Bowser returned in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. But now, Dimentio '''and' ''Bowser are back, and stronger than ever. When the Dimension Comet explodes, it's up to Mario, Luigi, Purpla, and others to set things right. In December 2013, join Mario in his most epic adventure yet in Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions. Story Prologue: The Shattering of a Comet Every decade in the Mushroom Kingdom, a comet flies past the kingdom. And that comet is known as the Dimension Comet, since it holds the key to entering another dimension. There is a festival held for this comet passing, known as the Comet Party! At this year's Comet Party, something big was going to happen... Mario and Luigi got a letter from Princess Peach, asking them to join her for the Comet Party this year. They ran into Mushroom Central, where the party was located. The castle was nearby, and Peach was waving to the brothers. They ran up to the castle balcony as the comet began to soar over. However, another shadow cast over the comet as it took its place over the castle. Dimentio, it turned out, was back and wanted the power of the Dimension Comet. He used his magic and broke the comet up into nine pieces. One of the pieces fell down and onto Bowser, who just came in to kidnap the princess, and Bowser flinched. He became bigger and more powerful because of the Comet Piece. He wrecked the party completely, sending Toads flying everywhere. One purple Toad called, "Mario! Help!" Mario forgot about Dimentio and Bowser and ran over to the Toad. The Toad handed him a Hammer. "Use this to break the box I'm under. And hurry! Bowser's escaping!" The Toad was soon free. "Thanks a lot, Mario. My name's Purpla, and I'm a member of the Toad Brigade. They'll help you stop Bowser and Dimentio. Hey...where'd they go? And where's Peach?" Peach was trapped under a lot of rubble, but Mario didn't notice. But he did see a portion of the Koopa Troop walking off with Luigi in tow. Purpla stood up. "We'd better get out of this central. I saw an exit somewhere...but I can't remember where it was. Let's look, and try to free some Toads along the way." Mario and Purpla soon walked to the balcony of Peach's tower, where the Dimension Comet lay. Purpla said, "It's kinda weird not having the full comet here. I feel like we should do something about it...but what?" Just then they heard a cry from below the tower. The two ran down and saw a young Hyper Goomba getting kicked around by a group of Koopa Troopas. Mario scared them off, and the Goomba looked at Mario, an angry expression in his eyes. The Goomba attacked out of nowhere, and Mario's first battle commenced. "Look, man. We don't want to hurt you," Purpla said. "No!" the Goomba yelled. "I need to fight Mario! This isn't your fight, Toad. Now, let's see..." "Fine, suit yourself. Mario, try using your Hammer I gave you!" Mario hammered the Goomba, who cried out in pain. "That really hurt! But I've got to get evidence! Evidence..." He whipped out a device that had a camera on the back and a little screen on the front. It took a picture of Mario and gave a little info about him. "Hey, what's that?" Purpla asked, pointing at the device. "The ScannerPad 2.0, for your information," the Hyper Goomba boasted. "The best of its kind, in fact! Now, your turn to fight, plumber!" Mario used his Jump attack, with the Goomba next Headbonking. Finally Mario defeated the Goomba using a Fire Flower Purpla handed him. "Yow! You're good," the Goomba mumbled, lying on the ground. "Fine. I'll admit that I'm no match for you. The name is Greenba. Found this little baby, the ScannerPad, lying on the ground one day, and I found out how to use it. The Koopa Troop wasn't impressed and told me, 'The only way to be one of Bowser's minions is to have proof that you fought Mario. So...here we are now." "Gee, should I feel sorry for you?" Purpla asked. "You seem like a weakling, no offense. Why don't you...team up with Mario and I? You could get stronger that way." Greenba's eyes lit up. "Really?" Mario nodded in approval. "Epic! I'll let you borrow the ScannerPad 2.0 along the journey. I can help you find out where we are and who a character or enemy is. I use the 'Pad to do it all, so don't lose it!" Suddenly, the Dimension Comet started to glow, and so did the ScannerPad. A map of the entire Mushroom World opened up on the ScannerPad's screen. An image of a castle unfolded, with a picture of a shard on top of the castle. Purpla started thinking. "Maybe the comet put that image onto the ScannerPad to tell us where to go?" Greenba and Mario nodded in agreement. "So, then, it's off to the castle we go!" Going into the Central Underground by pipe, Mario and Purpla looked around. They walked a ways until they were stopped by a voice saying "HOLD IT, MARIO!" The three froze, turning around. There, running over to them, was Bowser Jr., Bowser's son. "Mario! You really think that you can just head on down to collect one of them shards without a fight? I don't think so! Daddy's sending out his most powerful minions to guard them, and he sent me to stop you! Prepare to die, loser!" The battle commenced. Mario easily defeated Bowser Jr. Jr. stood up and said, "This isn't over, you know! We will meet again, and I'll be stronger than ever!" He hopped into his Koopa Clown Car and flew out. Purpla turned to Mario and said, "Well, that was annoying. Anyway, we need to get to that grass place pronto!" Chapter 1: A Koopa's Grass and a Goomba's Castle Chapter 2: Head in the Trees Chapter 3: Nowhere to Run, Nothing to See Chapter 4: Isle of the Yoshi Tribe Chapter 5: 'Twas Haunted by Midnight Chapter 6: A River of Danger Chapter 7: The Bob-Omb Factory Chapter 8: Shiver and Slide Chapter 9: Bowser: Friend or Foe? Chapter 10: The Alternate Dimension Epilogue: Purpla's Status Update Characters There are many characters in this game, new and old. There are many NPCs which have an interesting role. There are also new playable characters and partners. The new partners may just be new characters in the series, or they may have an all new role of their own! Partners Comet Shards Mario has to collect nine of the Comet Shards that were seperated from the Dimension Comet by Dimentio. Each comet has a different power. Enemies See the full enemy list here: Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions/Tattle Log Locations Other *Mushroom Central (Main Hub) *Central Underground *Princess Peach's Tower *Pit of 100 Trials Chapter 1 *Grassy Plains *Meadow Villiage *Watery Pass *Goomba Castle Chapter 2 *Redwood Road *The Hollowed Oak Chapter 3 *Foggy Forest *Hills of Confusion *Windy Walkway Chapter 4 *Egg Island Shore *Unexplored Area *Darkest Cave Chapter 5 *Midnight Village *Dawn Trail *Moon Mansion Chapter 6 *Grand River Shore *Depths of the River *Blooper Bridge Chapter 7 *Factory Exterior *The Bob-Omb Factory *Factory Balcony and Helipad *Cloudy Skies Category:Electric Enterprises Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Mario Category:Paper Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Category:2013 Category:Role-Playing Games